


旧事如新

by 7_7



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7





	旧事如新

04  
收工的时候已经是半夜了，文俊辉上车倒头就睡，徐明浩看着累得不行的文俊辉暗暗叹了一口气，“明浩，骗人的大坏蛋。”  
“我以为你不会韩语，我还这么担心你……”他真情流露的梦话，让徐明浩听的心里一紧，“对不起。”他知道文俊辉听不到。  
到家的时候，文俊辉基本已经醒了，他怔怔地看着徐明浩，“不打算跟我说些什么吗。”  
“我不是故意隐瞒会韩语这件事的。”  
“你知道我是怎么知道的吗。”  
“嗯…？”  
“你和金珉奎说话的时候我听见了，你们也不避嫌。”  
“对不起。”这是文俊辉能听到的第一个对不起。  
“我…我是P社练习生淘汰转的经纪人。”  
徐明浩说，当年P社去他们学校，阴差阳错他通过选秀就进了公司，但最终因为是中国人没能出道。  
没能出道就去了中国分公司学习成为经纪人，然后就接了你，说起来也挺抱歉的，本来可以让更好的经纪人带你的，没想到成了我，没人脉也没资源，只能等着公司发下来资源，所以我比你更珍视这次机会。  
“那…那金珉奎呢。”  
“因为我被抛弃，他出道而令我自卑，我逃回了国内，便分手了。”  
文俊辉似乎还想着问更深入的事情，徐明浩只是摇摇头，过去了便是过去了吧，如果以后我们有幸还能在一起，我便把什么都告诉你。  
那你们会在一起吗。

文俊辉的问题游荡在徐明浩脑海里迟迟挥散不去，他躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着就是在想这个问题，金珉奎想，他又何尝不想。  
终究还是爱着的吧。  
金珉奎白天带着薄荷味的吻仿佛还在他唇齿间迟迟挥散不去，他竟然想要更多更深入的东西，他又疯了，从来韩国就让他平淡冷静的心瞬间被点燃。他的手机屏幕反复亮着又熄灭，在等什么，在等金珉奎的消息吗？  
金珉奎在地下赚的钱大多都交给房租和吃饭了，所以他用了很久攒齐的卖给徐明浩的戒指，彼时他已经进了P社的演艺部就等出道了，他想着等着徐明浩也出道的时候，便是这枚戒指一生一世的时候，可他没等到。  
尽管他是一个局外人，他什么也不知道，他甚至被徐明浩划为了加害人这样委屈的位置，他都不难过，他不知道为什么徐明浩会是经纪人。  
但当他的经纪人给他发来徐明浩的资料以后，他才觉得自己是一个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜，他在出道前，正是徐明浩被告知出道无望的时候，他却开心地到他面前告诉自己演员的出道，“以后明浩是偶像，我就是演员了，嘿嘿。”  
他不记得那时候徐明浩脸上是什么表情了，他想如果是自己的话，一定会是仇恨，生气，充满着恶意的。  
可是没有，徐明浩还是温温柔柔地笑着跟他说，“出道快乐。”他不知道那是他蓄满了多少泪水，咽下多少委屈才换来的云淡风轻。  
他活该失去他，但他现在想要弥补，他的戒指在徐明浩登机那一刻开始，就被他放在抽屉的第二层，再也没有打开过，因为那是独属于徐明浩的，只有他回来了，才可以打开。  
可金珉奎又有什么过错呢，徐明浩想。  
终于在他困意绵绵，撑不住的时候，金珉奎才给他发来消息，“明浩？”  
“睡了吗？”  
“我住在你隔壁，可不可以来。”

他的眼眶一下子红了，不顾文俊辉会不会起疑心，甚至连外套也没带，坡着拖鞋就跑出去。  
金珉奎给他留着门。  
金珉奎就站在门后，他看着徐明浩慌慌张张的样子，“干嘛这样。”  
“早知道会让你这么心烦，我就不应该这么着急的。”  
“不！”徐明浩在冲他尖叫，“你就不该来招惹我的！”  
他哑了嗓子的泄了气，“可我看见你就满脑子都是爱了。”他低下头，似乎是害羞的不好意思。

“要我亲你吗。”金珉奎拦腰抱住他，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，像是眷恋又像是调情。  
徐明浩红着脸主动凑上去同金珉奎接吻，不同于白天的温柔，倒是多了几分急促，徐明浩听着金珉奎呼吸的急促，搂住金珉奎后背的手紧了紧，“之前的不告而别，对不起。”  
“不，我知道了，我都知道了。”  
……  
“和我重新开始吧，不当偶像我就不用担心我的宝贝被别人觊觎了。”他看似玩笑的话语饱含了惋惜，更多的是他的一往情深。  
徐明浩没有想很久，他默默地点点头，在寂静中回了一声，“嗯。”  
“明浩我要不行了。”金珉奎突然委屈巴巴地看着他，徐明浩只当他是旧情复燃的开心撒娇，哪成想金珉奎突然拉着他的手摸到他的裤裆上，“你摸摸它，它要涨的不行了。”  
徐明浩好不容易缓和的脸色又刷的一下变红了，“你…你你……”  
“我想要你。”金珉奎故意压低的沙哑的声音听起来过于色情，徐明浩很久没有性生活的身体受不了这样的撩拨，他一下子软了腿，身体对金珉奎的记忆还是一点儿没变。  
金珉奎双手急促地游走在他身上，宽松的睡衣完全没有抵抗粗暴撕扯的资本，“扯坏了……”徐明浩喘息中的挣扎在金珉奎看来完全没有任何攻击力，“赔你…都赔给你，把我自己也…赔给你。”他短暂的停留直视了徐明浩的眼眸，说完便像爆发了一般亲徐明浩的耳根，从脸颊一直顺到脖颈。  
“你比原来更瘦了。”金珉奎在打横抱起他的时候，心疼地颠了颠，“胖一点健康，也好抱。”  
意乱情迷的时候，徐明浩半趴在沙发上，屁股高高撅起，金珉奎混着不知道是谁的精液的手在他后穴里肆意搅弄，徐明浩在异物的不适感的刺激下身体抖得不行，他双手紧紧抓着皮质沙发柔软的表面，眼角不知道是汗水还是泪水，伏在沙发垫上的脸挣扎转回头，他渴望得到金珉奎的关注，金珉奎拍拍他屁股让他趴下，他委委屈屈地俯下身子，被一下强大的冲力刺激地发出闷哼。  
“我好想你。”金珉奎埋在他身体里的性器抽插的频率越来越快，徐明浩有些撑不住，上半身无意识地乱晃，他在背对着金珉奎的巨大恐慌中挣扎着转身面对身后的男人。“你亲亲我。”他哭着请求。  
金珉奎抱着他的身子转了个身，徐明浩只感觉性器在他身体里转了一圈，磨得他体内肿胀，他这才发现金珉奎同他一样也是泪流满面，“我以为再也不会有抱你的机会了。”那男人精神崩溃地抱着他胡乱的吻去他的泪水，又丝毫不减力气地同他接吻，舌头要到喉咙了，嘴巴麻了，可是徐明浩只觉得只有这样才能证明他们两个是真真正正在一起的。  
金珉奎发了狠的操他，他使不上力气就只能一直无助地哭，金珉奎泄在他体内的时候他大腿痉挛了一下，他没什么力气呻吟，也没什么想法说什么话了。  
被抱到浴室清洗的时候，徐明浩伸手去勾他，金珉奎没忍住又来了一发，“你真是我的劫。”金珉奎动情亲吻徐明浩的时候，轻声道，像是怕吵醒了这如同梦一样的场景。  
TBC


End file.
